


Bad Dreams

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me a quote and I tried to include it and this is what I ended up with.

Harry wakes up to the sound of screaming. It's the second time this week. Draco had been getting nightmares more frequently and Harry doesn't know why.

Whatever the reason is, it needed to _stop_. He rolls over so he's facing Draco and shakes him gently. When Draco continues thrashing around in his sleep, he shakes him harder.

“Wake up, Draco. Wake up, it's only a nightmare!”

He finally responds to his pleading and opens his eyes. Harry gets a good look at the glassy expression on his face then; he sees something flash in his eyes before Draco morphs his expression into something stoic. “Harry.” Draco says.

“What happened?” Harry frowns.

“Nothing happened.” Draco says calmly, but Harry can see the tremor in his movements.

“But-”

“ _Potter_.” Harry flinches involuntarily, but he knew better. He hadn't mistaken the vulnerability in Draco's eyes.

“Don't hide it.” He finally whispers. “I don't know what you dreamed about, Draco, but I'm here now. It was a dream.”

And that's when Draco cracks. “Harry...He was there and you were d-dead and then it was really _over_...”

“It's alright. I'm alive, aren't I?” Harry inches closer to Draco and grips his hand in his. “Voldemort, he...can't hurt you or anybody else anymore.”

“And even if he is still alive in your dreams, I'll find you. I'll find you and I'll pull you out of it.” He gives Draco's hand a squeeze.

Draco gives him a exasperated sigh and then smiles, squeezing his hand in return.  “Alright then, Mr. Chosen One.” 

Harry rolls his eyes.


End file.
